Morir en paz
by Smithback
Summary: Después de la guerra los muertos llegaron. Cada año terribles visiones de muerte llenaban la vida de las personas. ¿Cómo despertar de la pesadilla? Para celebrar día de muertos.


**Morir en paz**

¿Despertarme? ¿Acaso duermo? Yo no duermo ya, señor; sueño algunas cosas, eso es todo. Los tres mosqueteros

A pesar de que sabían que no haría ninguna diferencia, magos y brujas de Inglaterra y parte de Europa se escondían en esta fecha, algunos bajo tierra, otros en otros países, algunos elegían implementar rituales para tratar de escapar, pero nada había funcionado hasta ahora. 19 años después de la guerra que devastó gran parte del mundo mágico aquel tres de mayo, y no había solución. Todo comenzó en el siguiente samain después de la guerra. Todos los muertos de aquellos días regresaron, magos, brujas vampiros, hombres lobo, inffery y centauros regresaban a atormentar a los vivos. Y así había sido ya por 19 años.

No lo dirían, jamás lo admitirían pero Aveces los seres mágicos envidiaban a los mugles en esa fecha. Ellos podían pasar desapercibido por estos espantos. No percibían ni eran percibidos por los retornados. Pero todos los brujos vivos tenían que vivir esta fecha atormentados por sus muertos.

No importaba a donde fueran, a donde intentaran esconderse, algún muerto lo encontraba, Aveces simplemente se paraban en frente de la persona, sin hacer algún movimiento, otras veces gritaban e intentaban tocar a los vivos, lo cual causaba a estos sensaciones parecidas a las causadas por los dementores, un frío en el alma, una caricia de la muerte. Algunos otros solo venían a llorar y los pocos a solo estar.

Se habían intentado hacer grandes rituales, para limpiar la magia, los espíritus pero todo era en vano. Cada 31 de octubre ellos regresaban; con el pasar de los días se desvanecían, pero regresaban cada año.

No todos resistieron, algunos simplemente se dejaron morir. La carga de ver a seres descarnados viniéndolos a despertar cada año era demasiado para algunas existencias. Algunos trataban de fingir no darles importancia, pero sus caras largas, profundas ojeras y ojos rojos los delataban.

Algunos se preguntaban si era el castigo por participar o no en la guerra, otros solo se resignaban a vivir la experiencia. El mundo mágico se llenaba de entes, neblinas y tristezas en esos días. Las paredes y espacios vacíos se llenaban de ecos de muerte.

Las personas temblaban y esperaban. Añoraban los días en que esa fecha significaba jugos de calabaza y calaveras danzantes. Los fantasmas del castillo se habían retirado, como para dar lugar a los anuales residentes; más fríos y si es posible más penados que los anteriores.

Funestas caras acudían a los vivos; tanto que Aveces era difícil distinguir de lejos a los unos de los otros. ¿Quién vivía y quien moría? La respuesta era ambigua en esos días.

Ni el niño que vivió, o sus amigos se salvaban de éstas afligidas visiones. Harry intentó hablar con ellos, pero estos, quizá viviendo su propia agonía, reviviendo su momento de muerte, solo penaban y sufrían sin prestar mucha atención a los aparecidos vivos. No eran simples espíritus, eran sombras de fantasmas.

Mantenían vivo el miedo, la incertidumbre y daba un nuevo significado a no olvidar.

Pero el porqué de su no existir se reveló ante pocos un día en el ministerio de magia, un hombre trataba de pasar una línea, una mínima reforma, apenas un cambio de palabras. Disminución en los derechos para los nacidos de mugles, registro y diferenciación una vez más.

Fue como si despertaran los vivos. Una mujer vieja, sobreviviente de dos guerras fue la primera que despertó. Con un sonoro "¡No!" Despertó a los demás.

No permitiría que se volviese a repetir, no más muertes, no más idos.

La cara de su hija, perdida en la segunda guerra estaba pegada en sus pupilas.

Entonces, de forma inocente, lo comprendieron. Los sufridores en muerte estaban ahí para recordarles lo que no debía de repetirse.

Los vivos hicieron la paz con los muertos, no serían olvidados, no serían ignorados. Fue entonces que entendieron que no tenían por qué escapar, tenían que vivir las muertes.

Se vive por quien muere.

Los cambios en la mente de los sobrevivientes hicieron manejables las muertes.

Aún siguen apareciendo los muertos, Aveces menos. Pero ahora los vivos pueden decirles con firmeza que no se repetirá. Que podían morir en paz.

*Notas de la autora:

A mitad de esto se me fue la inspiración, pero afortunadamente regresó.

Enormemente inspirado esto está en '68' de Paco Ignacio Taibo los recomiendo muchisisismo.

Gracias por leer y me gustaría mucho saber sus comentarios. Gracias.

¿Te interesa perder el tiempo?

¿Te gustan los juegos de rol, discusiones sobre libros, videojuegos y programas de T.V, y fanfics en general? Todo acompañado de un buen café…

te invito a éste magnífico foro

www cafesph foroactivo mx,

o

southparkhispano

Morir en paz

Después de la guerra los muertos llegaron. Cada año terribles visiones de muerte llenaban la vida de las personas. ¿Cómo despertar de la pesadilla? Para celebrar día de muertos.


End file.
